Hero of Olympus
by Riptide358
Summary: 5 years after the Giant war, the campers wait for Chiron to narrate the events of the war, in respect to the fallen, as per usual. However, a request from a camper leads to Mr D telling the campers about the hero of Olympus. An idea I had in the works for a while. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Hero of Olympus

 **A/N: so, this is the first of the one shots/potential story ideas I talked about in my other story. Let me know what you think. It's an idea I wanted to play around with for a while. Post Giant war AU. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own the characters, you all know who does. Mr Riordan.**

Chiron slowly made his way towards the bonfire from the big house, as he so often did in the evenings. The camps nightly activities were some of the rare moments of joy the campers seemed to experience after the war. In fact, today marked the fifth anniversary since the war against Gaia had ended.

Chiron could remember that day as if it was yesterday. It had been a sad day indeed. Despite the fact they had won, they had suffered many casualties. The camp had been in mourning ever since. The morale had improved greatly, yet the sorrowful atmosphere still lingered beneath, as if threatening to surface once more.

Gaia's army had monsters as far as the eye could see. The veteran demigods had stood in the front lines, protecting the newer, less experienced ones. Many had fallen so that those alive today could survive.

They had all suffered great loss. Chiron himself had lost the most, for he knew each and every child that had been at Camp Half-Blood. He also had some that were close to his heart, ones he had known for years, that had perished in the fight. The Romans, who were here today too had suffered loss.

Jason, Piper, Annabeth, the Stolls, Nico, Will Solace and Reyna had been amongst those to lay down their lives on that fateful day. Both camps had been in shock. Those that survived, hadn't left unscathed, and whilst most wounds had healed, some still had the mental scars.

Chiron stopped as he noticed he had reached. Every camper and Roman was present, eyes watching Chiron as he made his way to the centre. Just as every year, he was about to begin recounted the events of the Giant war, when he was interrupted by a voice belonging to a relatively new camper, Ryan, son of Athena, who had been here just over 3 years.

"Chiron; every year you tell us about the war, in exactly the same way as the previous war. And all the campers know the tale, even the new ones. We were all wondering, if perhaps you could tell us another story. One we may not have heard. I know that we have to respect the fallen, but please, we were wondering if there was another story you could tell us this time."

Chiron noticed the nervousness present in the young boy's voice as he spoke. However, he had caught unawares by this request. Before he could formulate a response, the corner of his eye noticed something coming towards them. He turned slowly towards the oncoming shape, causing the demigods present at the camp fire to do the same.

A man with black hair and deep, purple eyes had strolled up to where the centaur stood. His leopard print shirt glowed in the presence of the flame. He held a can of coke in one hand, the other in his pocket. He looked up at the centaur.

"If you don't mind my dear centaur, I will tell these heroes a story tonight. I know that tonight is the anniversary of the war, but it also marks the day in which I have 45 years remaining at the camp, and I feel like reminiscing a little."

"Of…Of course Mr D."

The newly named Mr D snapped his fingers, a comfy rocking chair appearing behind him as he took his seat, looking out at the demigods before him.

"the Greek and Roman empires are known for many things. Their strength, their courage, their smarts, their sheer will. Warriors. Now imagine…all those qualities, in one man. This story doesn't take place in the olden times…no. This story started the moment the Giant war finished. This is a story about the Hero of Olympus. The warrior who has gained the blessing of the council, to search for the remainder of Gaia's army that fled with the titan Prometheus, so that they could regroup and attack once more, when their ranks had reformed."

The demigods hung on to every word Mr D was saying. Not a sound could be heard.

"The aftermath of the war affected everyone. There was one however, that tried to hide how broken he was. So much so that it affected his mental state. How did I know this? Because madness is my specialty. He tried to take out his frustration whilst he was training. For 2 years I watched from the big house as he hacked and slashed dummies every day until only a pile of straw remained. I knew I had to do something before he snapped. He needed a purpose. So, I brought him to Olympus."

"I remember clearly that the previous meeting had been about the rouge monster force and who better than he to take on the role. To vent his frustrations and gain his revenge for the loss of his love and his friends."

"The young man stood in the centre of the throne room, kneeling in front of the King of Olympus, Zeus. He was waiting, for the verdict of our discussion. The twelve Olympian Gods were weighing up the benefits on bestowing the kneeling figure with the blessing of Olympus. A few moments later, talking ceased; we had to decide if he was worthy, for only the pure could carry the blessing.

It was Athena that asked the question. She approached him carefully, telling him to rise before she asked why he wanted the position. Every God and Goddess present, major and minor remembers his response. he spoke softly, yet firmly. He said: I do it for the demigods in both camps. I had spoke to my mother after the war, she instilled my hope back to me. I have to be strong, for them. She told me that if I gain courage because 1000 people stand behind me then we can only win one war. But if 1000s gain courage because I stand in front of them, then nothing can stop us from conquering the world.

I remember clearly that Athena was shocked at his response that day, as we all were, but I'd never seen Athena as impressed as she was then. And so, after that day, he went around, leaving gold dust in his wake. Everywhere he went, he would take his revenge."

"Mr D, was he a big gangster?" a voice interrupted Mr D. All eyes turned to the young boy who asked the question, before they snapped back to Mr D, who'd started laughing.

"No boy, a gangster is one who comes with a gang. He always went alone. No, not gangster…Monster. A monster we created. That is why the one to receive the blessing must be pure. It increases everything when you call upon the blessing: speed, strength, wisdom, including the need for revenge. But he was always in control; his will second to none. He never use to like violence. To this day he still never strikes first saying, "in a fight it doesn't matter who strikes first, but who falls first.""

"He was a lion on the battlefield. A lion that silenced the flock of sheep that Prometheus kept sending to fight. But off the battlefield he finally started healing. Of course, he and his current wife help each other out in tough times. Last I heard they had twins, a boy and a girl aged 2."

A hand rose from the crowd tentatively. Mr D raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

"Sir, who was he?" Mr D smiled, like the grinch, mischievous as they come.

"You all know him as the son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson…"

 **A/N: there you go guys the first idea I had planned will post the others some time soon. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if I should leave it at this or possibly continue. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Making of a hero**

 **A/N: so, this is going to be a story. I have other stories planned too so I'll post them sometime soon and just update whichever story has me in the writing flow. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own the characters, you all know who does. Mr Riordan.**

 _Previously: "Sir, who was he?" Mr D smiled, like the grinch, mischievous as they come._

" _You all know him as the son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson…"_

"Well, I think that's enough for today. Now before you all start groaning, luckily for you I am here all week. And the week after that. In fact, I am here every week for another 45 years. So, we shall continue this tomorrow night. Now go into your cabins unless you wish for a date with the harpies."

As the campers and Romans dispersed, Dionysus waited in the rocking chair until they had all left. He stood and turned to his companion. Chiron was eyeing the God curiously.

"Mr D, why did you choose to tell them of Percy?"

Mr D's face was usually plastered with a serious, annoyed or angry expression due to being forced to serve as the camp director by Zeus. However, he was a lot calmer these days. His face now looked as if it had aged a few years. It was tired and yet his eyes glinted in the flame.

"Because my dear centaur, we Gods cannot help our children, but I can tell them that we did this for them. It is to show them we care. That _he_ cares for them. It will give them hope. It will tell them that there is someone, somewhere out there right now willing to sacrifice all he has, for them. He's fighting for their safety. Percy also deserves the respect of everyone, the Gods included. The least we can do is tell his tale. Now with due respect Chiron, I shall, as the mortals say, turn in for the night."

Chiron watched the God down the rest of his drink before averting his eyes as he flashed away. He thought about his old pupil as he made his way to the big house.

Line break

The day had passed too slowly for the demigods present in the camp. They were eagerly waiting for nightfall, when the story Mr D was telling them continued. Minutes turned to hours, and finally they were sat just as they had been the previous night around the fire.

They were all a few minutes early and Chiron allowed an amused look to show on his face as the campers and Romans discussed amongst themselves. He was, like them, awaiting Mr D's presence. He stood patiently, listening to the heroes. The things he heard amusing him.

 _Who was his wife? Annabeth passed away. Could it be one of the older campers here? No, Mr D said she was with him. Should we ask the older campers? Some of them seem to know? Where do you think he is?_

The older campers that were close to Percy seemed to know some things, and some clearly knew who his wife was, but they didn't tell, knowing Mr D wanted to tell this tale. Perhaps they would find out tonight. ( **A/N: you won't. Lmao being evil is lowkey my hobby. Maybe next chapter but if not, the chapter6 after. Review your guesses let's see if anyone's right).**

Suddenly, a rocking chair appeared out of nowhere, causing several campers to jump in shock. Mr D appeared shortly after.

"Sorry, but you all know I have a flair for the dramatic. I get it from father." Thunder rumbled. Zeus had clearly heard and been offended.

"Yeah, yeah you know it's true. Anyway, where was I? Yes, I believe the Percy Jackson story."

"Lord Dionysus, are we going to find out who his wife is? Also, how come you know so much about Percy?"

Dionysus eyed the demigod that had interrupted him. Malcolm, head counsellor of the Athena cabin. Of course, Athena's kids were always full of questions.

"I shall allow this interruption once, don't make the same mistake again Mitchell son of Athena ( **A/N: he only gets Percy's and Pollux's names right, still misnames the others this isn't a typo)**. As for your questions. I was going to, but because you annoyed me, you'll find out his wife's name tomorrow. As for how I know so much. I keep an eye out for him. He has earned my respect and I will deny this claim, but I care. I had requested his help looking after Pollux during the Titan war."

Most people turned to Pollux, who looked stunned to find out that his father had looked out for him. His respect for Percy grew too, remembering how he had told Pollux he didn't have to continue fighting, but instead help the other injured demigods.

"After that, I found out he wasn't so bad, so I am returning the favour and making sure he is okay. I would even go so far as to say we are friends." This was a shock to all those present. The wine God, and a demigod friend? It was unheard of.

"Anyway, on with the story. We shall start with his visit to his mother…"

The anticipation of the campers was reflected by the flames. Warmth spread across the campers as their excitement built.

"It was two years after the war had ended. It was just like yesterday, a Memorial Day. Some of you may remember, both camps had reunited once more to remember the fallen. After the ceremony was complete, Percy had snuck away and left the camp borders. Whilst I couldn't care less about the day to day activities, I am still the Camp Director. Let this be a warning to all, nothing happens in this camp without me knowing. He should've known that I would know he had left anyway, considering I caught him doing the same thing before when he left on that quest to find the Athena girl, Annabelle. Anyway, I digress from the story. I followed him without his knowledge, until he reached his mother's house. Lovely woman by the way, we had a nice chat after Percy had left for camp once more on Blackjack."

There was a faraway look in Dionysus's eyes. A soft smile was visible. It wasn't difficult to see that this was one of his favourite parts of the story.

"I had made sure that Percy had left before knocking on the door. It was clear to see that she was a kind lady just from the smile she had when she opened the door. But cautious too. As soon as she saw me, she knew I was no regular person. It didn't take her long to figure out who I was. She bowed, which was refreshing. She invited me inside. But you don't want to hear what pleasantries were exchanged. You want to know why I was there"

The God cleared his throat before continuing.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

"Lord Dionysus, has Percy done something wrong?"

Straight to the point. I smiled. I liked this mortal. Not afraid of the God sat in front of her.

"No, don't worry. Well, he snuck out of camp to come here so I suppose he has. But that isn't why I'm here. I think we both know that Percy isn't in the right state of mind right now. At camp, he puts on a strong exterior whilst he struggles internally. It is eating away at him."

Her worried expression told him that she knew he was right. Mothers were incredible beings. Their ability to care and love was unparalleled. He had not experienced motherly affection, but he would hope she was like the women sat in front of him now. There was a warmness about her that drew him in.

"The reason I am here is because he helped me when I asked him, and despite him not asking me, I would like to help him. I have an idea. One that would give him a purpose so that he can heal. He feels suffocated at camp and his anger at the monsters will go too."

Sally's expression changed. Slight hope shone in her eyes.

"And what is the idea. And why are you telling me and not Percy?" He smiled again. She was smart, and it wasn't difficult to see why Poseidon had been drawn to her.

"He would become Olympus's hero, venturing to find the remains of the Gaia's army that still causes trouble. He would gain the blessing of Olympus to help him. However, it is like the Curse of Achilles; it requires the mothers blessing. Many have been offered this blessing and never before has it succeeded as the recipients seek to gain the blessing for selfish needs. I am sure that this will not happen to Percy. So? Are you willing to give your blessing?"

He watched her as she seemed to take in what he had told her. He felt sorry for her, she had been put in this situation many a time, the life of her pride and joy at stake. She was clearly worried, and yet seemed to know that her son would overcome the challenges in his life. She looked up at him before nodding.

"I, Sally Jackson, give my blessing to my son Percy, so that he may take up the blessing of Olympus."

 _ **Line Break**_

Dionysus made his way to Percy. Tapping him on the shoulder, he made a motion telling Percy to follow him. Percy excused himself from talking to his friends, before following the God. When they arrived at the Big House, Percy looked at Mr D inquisitively.

"I am about to give you a proposition Percy. Don't interrupt me," he warned, glaring at the demigod. "I have noticed that you require something to do. You are suffocated in camp and want to get out, yet don't want to leave your friends. Well I have a solution. The Gods are thinking of sending someone to deal with the remains of Gaia's army. I am nominating you for the role. Should you accept, I will take you to Olympus, where you will be given the blessing of Olympus, and should that succeed, you shall go forth and slay monsters and gain your revenge. So, what do you say?"

"well yeah that sounds like something that would take my mind off things. I accept, BUT WHAT DID YOU MEAN SHOULD THE BLESSING SUCCEED?"

Percy screamed the last part as the unpleasant feeling overcame him. It seemed as though Mr D had heard his acceptance and teleported them to Olympus. Sending a purple firework into the sky, Dionysus called a council meeting.

One by one the Olympian Gods appeared, taking their seats, before Zeus gestured to Dionysus, allowing him to explain the reason behind their summoning.

"Father, Perseus had agreed to becoming the chosen one that we need to chase the remains of the army. He needs to get out of camp so that he can take his mind off the war. I believe that he is the ideal candidate. I vote that we bestow upon him the blessing so that he may be better equipped to take them on."

The Gods seemed to telepathically weigh the pros and cons of the situation before Zeus spoke.

"All in favour?"

All hands rose. "Very well. Perseus, you have been chosen to receive the blessing. Two things are required for this. Your mothers blessing is one. Seeing Dionysus knows this, and you are here before the council, I am assuming the blessing has been given."

"WHAT? How'd you get my mum to give her blessing," Percy said, clearly confused.

"That is unimportant. Continue father." Percy looked like he was going to continue arguing, but Zeus spoke up first.

"The second, is that you are to choose four Gods on this council and from them, pick four traits you would like so that these qualities amplify when you call upon the blessing. Do not say them out loud. If the blessing takes hold, you will be able to call upon the blessing as if it was one of your normal powers."

Percy thought long and hard about his situation. He looked around at each deity present, before he looked back at Zeus and nodding. He was ready.

"We shall now place the blessing on you. Think of the Gods and powers as we place the blessing on you."

Percy closed his eyes and cleared his mind, ignoring the chanting of the Gods. He thought of Hermes and his speed, and how that would be helpful in battle. Whether for attack, defence or even to reach a demigod in trouble. He thought about Athena and how her wisdom could be used to analyse situations and help plan for future attacks and improving the safety of demigods. He thought of Artemis and her stealth, and how he could use it to defeat monsters without being detected. He thought of Ares and his strength, and how he and the demigods needed to be strong, in these times especially. Strength could also be a key factor in a fight. He opened his eyes to find the Gods watching him.

"So…how do we know if this worked?" Percy did not like the evil grin that adorned Zeus's face.

"Like this." He waved his hand as the Gods launched themselves at him, weapons drawn…

 **a/n: that's chapter two done. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think. Thanks to those who favourited, followed and reviewed. Review your guesses for who you think his wife is too. Until next time.**


End file.
